Pentakill (banda)
Pentakill es la más famosa (y posiblemente única) banda de metal de Valoran; su nombre es un homenaje al acto de seguidos en los Campos de la Justicia. Sus miembros son campeones de League of Legends. Sitio Web oficial de Pentakill: PentakillMusic.com. Historia Ascenso de Pentakill Has sembrado. Ahora has de cosechar. Has visto caer en las praderas del silencio la verdadera voz del metal, rodeada por las copiosas armonías de tus débiles susurros. Ahora escucha esos susurros con atención, pues encontrarás en ellos la semilla de la verdad. Cinco Cuatro voces. Cinco precursores de la destrucción, esperando pacientemente su hora de ascender. Y en esa hora señalada, los cinco cambiarán el mundo para siempre. La brutalidad sonora nunca ha alcanzado tales alturas. Estas voces ya han matado al y masacrado al . Han arrasado en los Campos de la Justicia, calcinaron Runaterra y asesinaron a millones de . Cuando lleguen, su raza de metal aplastará tu alma plebeya y azotará tu frágil cuerpo. Has de sucumbir ante su imagen y temblarás al escuchar el nombre... Pentakill. Y Pentakill... viene por ti. Porque tú has sembrado la voz del metal, y ahora has de cosechar. Miembros Karthus PentakillLoading.jpg|Karthus Pentakill Olaf PentakillLoading.jpg|Olaf Pentakill Mordekaiser PentakillLoading.jpg|Mordekaiser Pentakill Yorick PentakillLoading.jpg|Yorick Pentakill Sona PentakillLoading.jpg|Sona Pentakill pentakayle.jpg|Pentakayle ---- tenía minutos de haber nacido y ya era un guitarrista prodigio. Pasó sus primeros años de vida perfeccionando el arte del metal hasta lograr tal virtuosismo y velocidad que sus guitarras se desgastaban y ardían en llamas tras la furiosa marcha de sus dedos sobre los trastes. Desesperado por encontrar un instrumento tan capaz como él, Mordekaiser viajó a lo largo y ancho del mundo en busca de la legendaria guitarra conocida como Número Uno. Hecha de metal y hecha para el metal, Número Uno era conocida como el hacha indestructible, una herramienta que Mordekaiser esperaba que soportara su bestial forma de tocar. Finalmente, luego de años de búsqueda, la encontró enterrada al fondo de una cripta de Shurima. Pero en cuanto Mordekaiser sujetó el mástil del instrumento por primera vez, este también lo sujetó a él, llenándolo de impulsos asesinos y haciendo que sus instintos roqueros se volvieran más duros y pesados que nunca. Mordekaiser salió de la cripta convertido en un hombre nuevo, y tan pronto como volvió a la civilización, su carácter se volvió completamente violento. Durante un funesto ensayo, el poder de Número Uno sobrepasó el límite. Mordekaiser perdió el control y asesinó a los demás miembros de la banda, incluyendo a su prometedor nuevo vocalista, . ---- Karthus Pentakill no nació, renació. Cuando Karthus estaba vivo era un vocalista prometedor y los demonios de las Islas de las Sombras vieron una gran promesa en él. Tras su muerte a manos de , lo imbuyeron con no-muerte antes de zambullir su voz en la furia de las infinitas almas perdidas. Karthus volvió a cantar, atribuyéndose una imponente reputación tras comerse un poro vivo y hacer gárgaras con guijarros durante su debut en el festival de Shadowstock. Se dedicó a convertirse en el mejor vocalista de las Islas de las Sombras, pero pronto se aburrió de la falta de talento musical local. Al recordar la forma de tocar sin igual de , Karthus se abrió paso de vuelta a Valoran, y reclutó la ayuda del único músico que consideró como su igual: el barquero bajista, . ---- Yorick Pentakill pasó sus primeros años en las Islas de las Sombras torturando demonios y fantasmas con la potencia de su bajo. Pero a medida que pasaban los años, los demonios comenzaron a disfrutar su fantástica y virtuosa técnica. Al final, formaron el grupo de fans más leal de Yorick y lo siguieron por todas las Islas de las Sombras, otorgándole el sobrenombre de Nota Sucia, debido a su fangoso color. Luego de transportar a de vuelta a Valoran, Yorick decidió unírsele, formar una banda de **** madre y liberar su terrorífica sinfonía sobre las masas desprevenidas. ---- Luego de llegar a Valoran y reunirse con , los tres roqueros exploraron las tierras, destruyendo todo lo que les rodeaba con sus demoniacas tonadas. Sin embargo, encontraron a una rival, , quien a lo largo de los años ha entrenado su oído para soportar todo tipo de metal. Impresionados tanto por su resistencia como por su facultad para tocar su teclado cubierto de sangre, los tres le ofrecieron un lugar en la banda y fue así como nació . Con ella a bordo, el nivel destructivo de la banda aumentó considerablemente, y pronto sólo las tierras congeladas del norte albergaban la última esperanza de la humanidad. El coloso monolítico conocido como estaba casi completo... ---- Siguiendo con su masacre, el cuarteto demoniaco finalmente llegó a las desoladas y frías tierras del Fréljord. Tribu tras tribu, el Abismo de los Lamentos aullaba por piedad, y los pueblos eran incendiados hasta que el mundo entero estaba listo para arder. Mientras buscaban un trago para celebrar, los cuatro entraron al último bar que seguía en pie en Runaterra. Adentro encontraron a tan solo un hombre. no estaba sobrio, naturalmente, y retó al ****** más grande del grupo a un duelo de vencidas. dio un paso al frente y el duelo comenzó. La leyenda dice que la competencia duró varios días, y que se mantuvieron despiertos a base de whisky y maní. Finalmente, aburrido por la eterna contienda, le ofreció a Olaf un puesto en la banda. Sólo sirvo para golpear ******, dijo Olaf. Perfecto, respondió Karthus, serás nuestro baterista. Álbum Smite and Ignite ;Lanzamiento: 3 de Junio del 2014 El álbum de Pentakill ya está disponible ;Género: Heavy Metal, Rock ;Notas de Producción - keyboards, synthesizers :Eugene "kyugene" Kang - bass :Frank Rosato - drum recording engineer :Gregg Bissonette - drums :Hollywood Scoring Orchestra on "Orb Of Winter" :Jason "chupacobbler" Willey aka ProtoShredanoid - guitar : - vocals on "Lightbringer" and "Thornmail" :Kyle "anvilanche" Leary - epic voice of doom on "The Prophecy" :Lisa "Saiyaka" Thorn - vocals on "Orb Of Winter" :Noah Gladstone - contractor on "Orb Of Winter" :Oliver "RiotOtown" Chipping - whispers of death on "Last Whisper" :Sebastien "Chemicalseb" Najand - djembe : - vocals on "Deathfire Grasp" and "Last Whisper"}} ;Pistas ;Detalles }} }} }} }} }} Cultura El maestro del metal Mordekaiser and Zaun's Techma-Tune scene The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 9 Jace P. Prest reporting from Zaun Down in the slums of Zaun, where the gutters glow green with techmaturgical runoff, one can find all manner of unsavory characters: the disreputable, the disadvantaged, and the disillusioned. These are the homes of back-alley sorcerers and shimmer addicts, all those whom critics say are the byproducts of Zaun's rapid and reckless research initiatives. Yet, despite (or perhaps, because of) the many negative images associated with the Zaunite slums, thrill seekers frequently venture down to these dark alleys. They come in larger numbers every week, and all come for one reason: the undeniable allure of Zaun's underground techmaturgical music scene. With instruments powered by techmaturgical amplification, "Techma-Tune" musicians and their strange, wailing sound have been gaining ground in Zaunian taverns for years. Those hip to the scene gather in droves to listen to the stylings of bands such as "The Hexbenders", "Yordle Mothership", or "Tainted Nexus". For the price of a cheap (and questionably concocted) beverage, any traveler can shove for shoulder-room to see these talented groups perform. Though the Techma-Tune movement has long been an unknown scene outside of Zaun, a new star recently pushed interest in this genre of music beyond Zaun's borders and into the hearts and minds of countless Valorans. For the past few months, and champion of the League, has been storming the stages of Zaun with devastating effect as lead guitarist of the band "Pentakill". His dark, pounding rhythms resonate deeply with his followers. One fan says, "His strings speak to the torment of my existence." Another gushes, "I know that deep beneath that armor beats a broken heart like mine. I love you, Mordekaiser!" We had the privilege of speaking briefly with the League fighter and night rocker: JP: Mordekaiser, you're an enigma both in and out of the arena. What draws you away from the Field of Justice to pursue this surprising side-project? M: My fans. I am drawn to their disease. JP: You mean their feverish love of this Techma-Tune music? M: No. Pentakill's popularity exploded recently when Mordekaiser appeared on stage with an unlikely co-star: ! The masterful mistress of strings has been regularly rocking at Mordekaiser's side in true Techma-Tune style, clad in silver chains and black finery. The two have been busy releasing more captivating singles than ever before, with Sona's otherworldly serenades adding a somber and captivating undertone to Mordekaiser's gritty, powerful chords. Though Sona was (understandably) unavailable for comment, Mordekaiser has confirmed his desire to expand the ensemble further into a full band: "I would welcome those who would bring my music further power. We are known as Pentakill, and we shall rock as no other. Join us, if you are so bold." Hear Pentakill perform their new hit, "Mask of Madness" at Trogsworth's Tavern in the heart of Zaun’s trade district any night this week. Be warned – it's standing room only and the crowd can get a little raucous. Also, if you yourself are a talented techma-musician, gather your courage and approach the stage afterwards for a personal audition! Carta del Diario de la Justicia "Dear Pentakill: As a new summoner, I have been hard at work training, working with several champions who share my style. One such champion, and the frontman for the band Pentakill, is the master of metal himself: . Although he has joined forces with the musically talented Sona to make a band to bring the life-changing music of metal to the League, it confuses me that there are only two members: guitar and keyboards. After giving it some thought, I would like to ask the frontman himself if he has any plans at all for additions to the band and what new heights he has in store for them?" – Lemarius The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 23 Getting a backstage pass to a Pentakill show is perhaps the next most difficult thing to getting to interview champions after League matches. Nonetheless, I fought through legions of spiky, thrashing Pentakill enthusiasts to get you Mordekaiser's response. "Pentakill is recruiting. We get lots of applications. One new member is coming soon. You will all suffer his brutal wrath." Karthus borracho has received a drunken disorderly following our last 18 concerts, which is news to us because we just found out that's an actual crime. Unfortunately, this Demacian judge is a real hardass, and the only plea deal he's offering requires us to assign Karthus a "sober companion" to keep him from relapsing. We tried to explain that anybody who gets between Karthus and the keg usually winds up dead, but he keeps insisting. Besides, sending Karthus to jail would mean canceling the tour, and we're already in the hole since Olaf burned down that hotel in Piltover because the concierge insulted his hat. I guess we’ll have to interview some candidates. But first pass me that bottle of Jarvan Walker. I haven’t had breakfast yet, and there’s no way I can make a decision like this on an empty stomach. : I can't believe you $#*ing guys are going make me quit drinking. I mean, what would I do without booze, huh? You can't really expect me to do this sober! : Karthus, you really have to see how you've contributed here. It isn't our fault you can't hold your liquor – you haven't got a stomach. Besides, you were going strong until you took those six hits off Sona's . I could understand if you were the support, but that's just irresponsible. Tell him, Sona. : … : Hey @#$& you, you ^$*ing #$*@s! I !$#^ing carry this %&^*ing band! Who the *&%$ing @!#$ do you &%#$s think you are making me get clean? @#%^ing %^&# this $%#@, I'm going to @%^$ing kill whoever you @#^$ing hire and then drink vast quantities of mead. @#%#! : Well, I don't think anybody's going to top that. Um… our new record, Death Rides a Pale Boar is in stores now. And don't steal it because, you know… we'll kill you. | Champion & Skin Sale: Sober Sale}} Curiosidades *'La profecía' es la única canción de Pentakill que no es una referencia a un artículo en el juego, tal vez en alusión a los próximos contenidos. *La traducción literal de Smite and Ignite es "Castigo e Ignición", dos hechizos de invocador en League of Legends. Referencias Category:Lore Categoría:Historia de:Pentakill (Band) en:Pentakill (Band) pl:Pentakill